


[三剑客咖啡馆AU小甜饼] 避难所/The Hideaway

by 世界公民66号 (Stardust_66)



Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [7]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E5%85%AC%E6%B0%9166%E5%8F%B7
Summary: 咖啡馆AU设定为在咖啡馆打工的蟒&獒，和每天像打卡上班一样准时来买咖啡并用笔记本电脑工作的龙（然后写完第二天看到机场图龙队确实拿了一杯冬季限量包装的星爸爸哈哈哈）搬运自Lofter, 2016-11-21
Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650640
Kudos: 1





	[三剑客咖啡馆AU小甜饼] 避难所/The Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界里简单的生活片段。希望现实中他们不要面对那么多纷扰，能专心为自己热爱的事业奋斗。每一个为了理想和国家奉献青春的运动员都了不起（然而我写不出他们十分之一的热血，又不会开车，只能写点AU圈地自萌=w=）
> 
> 同时最近快要离开校园环境了，越来越意识到做什么工作都不容易……真心希望世界上能多一些宽容和互相理解（扯远了，社会矛盾激化就留到破案AU写吧～这篇就是个低糖的小甜饼）

窗外大雪纷飞，一夜之间就从秋天变成了冬天。

马龙看着对面屋顶的积雪和路上埋头疾行的路人，产生了一丝“要不今天就不去了在家呆着吧”的念头，然后赶紧甩甩头把它赶走。拉高了外套的衣领，走进了风雪中。

他是在夏天快结束时发现这家咖啡馆的。租的房子在市中心南部的住宅区，有很多学生和上班族，所以咖啡馆也竞争激烈。虽然这是一家大型连锁的分店，咖啡都一样，可是比其他分店的氛围要好，放的音乐也符合他的口味。所以他从几家店换着喝变成了每天下午像打卡报到一样准时出现。

店内的氛围主要归功于这个时间段上班的两个员工，他从他们的名牌上知道了高的那个叫许昕，黑点儿的那个叫张继科。

而这边张继科在马龙第一次光顾的时候就暗自庆幸：感谢这家连锁店点咖啡时一定要在杯子上写名字的传统，让他不需要思考什么让人印象深刻的搭讪方式就知道了马龙的名字。

“马龙……龙啊。真是个好名字。”

“谢谢……张继科？你的名字也很特别嘛，谢谢继科儿。”

许昕很开朗，跟每个顾客都要聊上几句，大家看到他快咧到耳根的嘴角心情也跟着变好了。张继科比较闷，但是毕竟五官好看，付完钱等咖啡的小姑娘们都站在旁边死死地盯着他做咖啡；偶尔有胆大的夸他长得好看，他也只是不好意思地笑笑。

两个人分工合理效率也高。来过几次后，马龙还知道了许昕有个大蟒的外号是怎么来的。主要是说他身高腿长柔韧性好，在空间不大的柜台后面能伸展自如，轻松够到各种需要用的原料。两人都忙着做饮料的时候还能敏捷地避开张继科，避免打翻饮料的事故。

其实张继科不知道，本来许昕不是这个时间段来打工的。他以前一直上早班，因为以前上学时早起锻炼成了习惯，不觉得早起特别痛苦；而且能够给排着长队萎靡不振需要咖啡因的顾客们带来一天的活力，这让他很有成就感。

然而张继科来店里打工之后，他主动跟老板要求换到和张继科同一轮班。老板对他主动请缨帮助新人的表现也很满意。

当然这件事张继科毫不知情，也没有意识到许昕对自己的特别关心。

他除了手上有工作或者需要面对顾客的时候，经常处于一种放空状态。许昕也是跟他合作了几天后才知道这种状态下他并没有消极怠工甚至睡着。一般他是正在脑子里写诗。

这两年经济不景气，毕业即失业不是什么新鲜事，这两个咖啡馆打工仔也都有正儿八经的大学文凭，还都是不错的学校。

张继科是文学系辅修哲学的，许昕是表演系辅修声乐的。张继科和所有文学系的人一样想当个作家和诗人；许昕则把不多的零用钱都花在去观摩音乐剧和戏剧演出上了，买最便宜的rush ticket（开幕前的半价余票），用心学习，希望总有一天能和台上的人合作。他离家来到这座以文化生活丰富多彩闻名的大城市上学，也是为了更接近梦想。

对两人来说，这个暂时糊口的工作都和自己的理想相距甚远，但也不妨碍他们向往着远方的同时专心过好每一天。

每天开张前继科喜欢在门口的小黑板上摘抄两句诗。

其他咖啡馆一般都是用彩色粉笔画上新产品或者特价促销，然而他俩的绘画水平都不太拿得出手……索性走极简风格，在黑板上用白粉笔工整地抄上每日的诗句和出处。这使得他们店的门脸独树一帜。大蟒毫不吝啬地夸继科，来了以后除了为店里颜值和客流量做贡献之外，还立马提升了店里的逼格。

许昕以前主动上早班、不喜欢上晚班是因为晚上要负责打烊前的清扫。恰巧张继科这个早上起不来、没法上早班的人很喜欢打扫卫生，所以一起上晚班时也不怎么需要许昕打扫。

晚上店里比较闲的时候，许昕会一边清点今天的收入，一边跟着音响里放的歌曲哼唱。张继科则一边用吸尘器吸地面一边提醒还在店里的顾客快要打烊了。

马龙常常晚饭前就来，坐在笔记本电脑前呆到很晚。张继科第一次扫地路过他的座位时，忍不住多看了一眼。

马龙端正地坐在不大的木桌前，七分裤裤脚露出一截雪白的脚踝；然后主动伸平了小腿让张继科的吸尘器能够到脚底的地面。

张继科抬头看到马龙眼里的笑意，忽然有点不好意思，嗓子里的一句谢谢怎么也没说出口。等他回过神来马龙又像什么都没发生一样把注意力转移回面前的电脑上了，眉头微微皱着，遇到了什么难题的样子。

张继科忽然很想给马龙写首诗。

然而直到马龙连续来店里的第十二天，张继科才终于在点单时顺口问了马龙的职业。

他本以为马龙整天盯着屏幕打字大概是在写代码，一问才知道他和自己一样也算是个文字工作者。跟他同年，新闻系刚毕业没多久，在给当地的小报纸还有几个杂志写稿件，同时也在找工作。

“我很喜欢你们每天写在小黑板上的诗啊。”

不光是诗句，他也很喜欢这家店和这两个人。他们用自己的力量认真地把这小小的咖啡馆营造成了一个避难所，让他每天只要关上厚重的玻璃门，就可以暂时不去想那些烦心的事情：堆积如山的工作、糟糕的天气、家人的不理解……

马龙从小心思细腻，正义感也很强。本来家里是想让他学医的，他执意想当个正直有职业道德的新闻记者，去揭露社会的阴暗面、希望能激励人们把世界建设得更好。并且为了这个志向头一次反抗父母。

张继科和他聊过几次后很敬佩马龙的理想和勇气，比起来自己的文学梦更像是活在美好而虚幻的世界里，没有勇气和能力去改变不完美的现实生活。

“继科儿，不是则样的。”马龙听过他的感慨后，认真地反驳。

“任何艺术创作都有其存在的价值。文字的力量和音乐一样奇妙。你永远不会知道哪句诗、哪段话、哪首旋律就能在某个合适的时机改变一个人的生活。”

马龙有一天来买咖啡时忽然说：冬天结束我就要走了。

大蟒听到这句话愣住了。张继科背对着他们俩，不小心打碎了手里正在洗的杯子。

其实他也在瞒着许昕，虽然说过这个工作等到春天就不会再干了，但没提过真实原因：这个寒假他要搬到一个跟自己家乡很像的海边城市，离“面朝大海春暖花开”的生活更近一步。

马龙走之前的那天，三个人各怀心事在店里度过了一个傍晚。今天许昕选择播放的音乐是没有歌词的爵士纯音乐。临近打烊，其他顾客基本都走了，他们俩都没有像往常一样走过去提醒马龙，马龙也就心照不宣地坐在原位等他们下班。

等到一切打扫工作都处理完毕，外面的天空早已经全黑了，只有窗边的积雪反着光。

张继科在许昕示意下关了室内外其他的灯，只留着收银区头顶的吧台灯。许昕搬来一个木质高脚椅，靠在玻璃柜台旁，垂着眼睛清唱了一首《再见》——

“我会牢牢记住你的脸

我会珍惜你给的思念

这些日子在我心中

永远都不会抹去……

我不能 答应你 我是否会再回来 

不回头 不回头地走下去……”

都说二十岁到三十岁之间是最关键的年纪。对于大多数人来说，在什么都没有的时候忽然要面对前所未有的挑战，而书本上的知识和长辈的经验都不足以保护你。必须要成为一个独立的社会人重新定义自己的时候，才知道在世间安身立命是一件多么困难、又多么了不起的事。

而这个年龄段能陪你一起哭一起笑、在努力养活自己的同时，还愿意分出力量和你共同面对生活砸过来的一切不确定因素的人，往往也是对今后人生影响最大的挚友。

一向乐观又活得通透的许昕虽然想到朋友的离开还是有些难过，但是很清楚自己并没有被抛下。

只是大家都在努力向着自己想要的生活前进而已。

许昕锁门之前出去收起小黑板，才发现今天上面没有诗句，张诗人只写了一句简单而直接的“认识你真好。”

抬头看见已经手套帽子全副武装的张继科和马龙背着各自的挎包，笑嘻嘻地在门口等他。空中又飘起了小雪，老旧的路灯泛着暖黄的光。

“一起去喝一杯？”

纪念我们的相遇。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 本来真的只是想到咖啡馆画面（而且我这里今天下了一天大雪），想写没什么剧情的三剑客互动片段的，结果一不小心变成了追梦少年励志故事？哈哈哈融入了点我最近思考人生的体会……珍惜每一次相遇。给看到这里的你比心～❤️
> 
> 2016-11-21


End file.
